


Her Huntress

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In here, in the bedroom, Lydia always took care of her huntress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Huntress

This was always so delicious to Lydia.

The way Allison was spread out beneath her, so completely undone and trembling from having come twice already. Her lip caught between her teeth as she pressed her head back into the pillow, dark hair a mess. The flush down her neck and breasts, the sheen of sweat over her slender body, the way her long fingers clenched in the bed sheets, it was all so beautiful.

Lydia had bought the pink toy as a joke. Allison had said to her once that she wasn’t a girly girl, not at all, and she couldn’t help but relish the look on Allison’s face when she’d seen the vibrator. But it looked so perfect now inside Allison, making her squirm on the bed, toes curling. 

She pressed her thumb against Allison’s clit and her whole body twitched, a soft moan escaping her, and this, _this_ is what Lydia loved most. The huntress – so strong, fierce, determined, so _invincible_ , with or without her bow – reduced to trembles and gasps, moans and whimpers and pleas. Those nimble fingers, so steady when they’re holding a bow or a dagger, shaking as she reached for Lydia, begging for more. The girl who stood tall and fierce against any monster out there, now so vulnerable and desperate as she gasped at each tease of Lydia’s fingers on her clit.

It was always so _perfect_.

Lydia gripped the base of the toy and twisted just slightly and Allison gave a soft cry, back arching slightly. Lydia shifted up, pressing a gentle hand over Allison’s mouth.

“Ssh,” she whispered, brushing Allison’s dark hair off her forehead. “We don’t want your dad to hear.” 

Allison moaned underneath Lydia’s palm and pressed her hips up, a demand for more. Lydia gripped the toy again, but this time she switched it off and carefully removed it, tossing it aside on the bed. Allison made a soft, desperate sound, brow furrowing at the sudden lack of stimulation, she wanted, _needed_ more, but then Lydia removed her hand from her mouth and slowly slid down Allison’s naked body, eyes focused on Allison’s and a wicked curve to her full lips.

The first touch of Lydia’s mouth on her had Allison biting down hard on her lower lip, eyelids fluttering. The redhead teased her at first, circling her clit slowly with the tip of her tongue, but then she pressed inside and Allison gave a cry, muffled by her own hand. 

It didn’t take long and Lydia always loved this part, when Allison’s thighs clenched around her head, holding her close, and her fingers tugged at Lydia’s hair desperately, whimpers and moans coming faster and louder until her legs shook, her hips pressed up and she cried out.

Lydia kept going through it until Allison’s hips returned to the mattress and she went limp, pliant and panting on the bed. She reached for Lydia with clumsy hands, pulling her up next to her, and Lydia curled an arm around her, holding her close.

Because Allison may have been the warrior out there with her bow and arrow. But in here, in the bedroom, it was always Lydia who took care of her huntress.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting actual smut, so I hope it's okay. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: abansheewithoutherhuntress.tumblr.com 
> 
> I'm currently accepting prompts, so feel free to leave one in my inbox.


End file.
